Almost Dead
by The Crazy Teams
Summary: Misteri dan pembunuhan yang terjadi di dalam keluarga Haruno. Semakin lama, misteri itu semakin terbuka dan terkuak kebenarannya. RnR, plese!
1. Chapter 0 Prologue

Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi  
Almost Dead, Cinta Di Pusaran Dendam © Lisa Jackson

Kami? Kami, The Crazy Teams, hanya mempublikasikan saja. Ini fic collab pertama jadi, harap jangan bingung jika terdapat sedikit (atau banyak) keanehan dan berbagai macam kesalahan.

Rating : T maybe M  
Pairing : Found it yourself…  
Genre : Romance / Crime  
Warning : Ooc, Oc, Au, Typo, dan kesalahan lainnya. Don't Like, Don't Read, and Don't Flame!

**~Prolog~**

_**Rumah sakit Bayside  
San Fransisco, California  
Kamar 316  
Jumat, 13 February  
SAAT INI**_

_**Mereka pikir aku mati.**_

_**Aku mendengar mereka berbisik-bisik satu sama lain.**_

_**Mereka mengira aku tak dapat mendengar mereka, tapi sebenarnya aku bisa mendengarkan setiap patah kata yang mereka ucapkan.**_

"_**Tidak!" aku ingin berteriak. "Aku masih hidup. Aku tidak akan menyerah. Aku akan membalasnya." **_

_**Tapi aku tak mampu bicara.**_

_**Aku tak sanggup mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Suaraku tertelan di tenggorokan, seperti halnya mataku yang tak mau terbuka. sekeras apapun aku berusaha, aku tetap tak bisa membuka kelopak mataku.**_

_**Yang kutahu kini aku terbaring di ranjang sebuah rumah sakit, dalam keadaan yang nyaris mati. Aku mendengar bisikan – bisikan, komentar – komentar, dan suara ketukan sepatu di lantai. Semua orang berpikir bahwa aku sedang koma, tak mampu mendengar, tak bisa merespon, tapi aku tahu apa yang sedang terjadi. Aku tak bisa bergerak dan berkomunikasi. Tapi, aku harus membuat mereka tahu. Kondisiku buruk, begitu kata mereka. Aku paham makna limpa yang pecah, tulang panggul yang patah, gegar dan trauma otak, tapi… brengsek, aku bisa mendengar mereka! Aku bisa merasakan kulitku menegang di punggung tanganku yang tertusuk jarum infus, aku bisa mencium bau parfum dan obat, serta merasakan adanya aroma kepasrahan di ruang itu. Permukaan stetoskop yang sedingin es, alat pengukur tekanan darah yang terlalu ketat di lengan, aku berusaha mati – matian untuk memberikan tanda bahwa aku sadar, bahwa aku dapat merasakan semua itu. Aku berusaha bergerak, sekedar menggerakan jari, atau mengeluarkan rintihan, tetapi aku tak bisa melakukannya.**_

_**Menakutkan sekali.**_

_**Aku terikat pada mesin – mesin dengan monitor yang memantau denyut jantung serta pernapasanku, dan benda – benda lain yang hanya Tuhan yang tahu. Ini buruk sekali. Semua mesin canggih yang bertugas memantau fungsi tubuhku itu tak dapat membuat staf rumah sakit ini yakin, atau berharap bahwa aku bisa merasakan apa yang terjadi. Aku terperangkap di dalam tubuhku sendiri, dan ini benar – benar mengerikan.**_

_**Sekali lagi, aku memaksakan diri, berkonsentrasi penuh untuk dapat mengangkat jari telunjuk tangan kananku, untuk menunjuk siapapun yang masuk ruangan. Angkat jarimu, pikirku, tarik sedikit seprainya. Usaha itu menyakitkan… berat skali.**_

_**Tak adakah yang memperhatikan monitor sialan itu? Benda itu pasti menunjukkan kenaikan denyut nadi, percepatan detak jantung atau apapun.**_

_**Ternyata tidak.**_

_**Semua usaha itu sia2!**_

_**Lebih buruk lagi, aku mendengar kabar bahwa beberapa perawat berpendapat bahwa aku lebih baik mati saja. Tapi, sesungguhnya mereka tidak tahu kebenarannya.**_

_**~End of Prolog~**_

**To Be Continued**

Akai : Fiuh selese juga…

ReRe : Tapi masih prolog doang, myaw!

Akai: Biarin! Huaaaa msh banyak lagiiiiiiiii…

ReRe : Akh! OMG! _We just has a little time! _(Sok inggris)

Akai : Haaaaahhh… sapa mao jadi tim penyelidik? Sapa, sapa? (Kaya nama ade' sepupu gua aja dech!)

ReRe: Myaw! =3

Akai : Berisik! Kucing kejepit!

ReRe : Itu benar. (Serius mode on) Aku terjepit antara… kebenaran dan kebohongan! (?)

Akai : Chuuuu….*ngelirik GaJe (kagak ngarti!)* Kejepit jendela kali! Pintu kalo perlu!

ReRe : Myaww~ _Nande koto_, myaw!

Akai : Chuu~

Sutradara : Ini bukan kebun binatang!

ReRe : Mya? Mya? Myaww~

Akai : Chu? Chu? Chuuu~

Sutradara : Hh, Baiklah, karena kedua author sedang ber-gila ria saya akhiri dengan mengucapkan… REVIEW, PLEASE!

Give we R!

Give we E!

Give we V!

Give we I!

Give we E!

Give we W!

Give We REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 1

Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi  
Almost Dead, Cinta Di Pusaran Dendam © Lisa Jackson

Kami? Kami, The Crazy Teams, hanya mempublikasikan saja. Ini fic collab pertama jadi, harap jangan bingung jika terdapat sedikit (atau banyak) keanehan dan berbagai macam kesalahan.

Rating : T maybe M  
Pairing : Found it yourself…  
Genre : Romance / Crime  
Warning : Ooc, Oc, Au, Typo, dan kesalahan lainnya. Don't Like, Don't Read, and Don't Flame!

Chapter 1

Klik!

Suara yang cukup pelan itu tak urung membuat Haruno Tsunade terbangun. Diatas kursi favoritnya di lantai 2 rumahnya yang besar, ia mengerjapkan matanya. Ia tersadar bahwa ia baru saja ketiduran. "Sakura?" perempuan tua itu memanggil nama cucu perempuannya. Ia membetulkan letak kacamatanya dan menatap ke arah jam dinding antik di atas perapian. Terdengar bunyi gemeretak dan api berdesis pelan di kayu perapian yang menghitam. "Sakura, kaukah itu?"

Pasti dia. Sakura menelepon pagi-pagi dan mengatakan bahwa ia akan datang hari itu. Kunjungan rutin setiap minggu. Sakura berjanji akan datang bersama anaknya. Tapi, ia menelpon sudah beberapa jam yg lalu. Sakura berjanji akan datang pukul 7, dan sekarang… jam dinding diruangan itu baru saja berdentang delapan kali, dengan suaranya yang pelan tetapi berat.

"TonTon," Tsunade menjulurkan lehernya, menatap keranjang tempat anjing mungil berbulu putih dekil miliknya sedang mendengkur. Makhluk malang itu juga kian menua, ompong dan menderita arthritis. "Menjadi tua memang menyebalkan." Tsunade tersenyum, merasa geli dengan leluconnya sendiri.

Mengapa sakura tak segera naik ke lantai 2 dan menemui tsunade di ruangan tempat dia menghabiskan waktunya? "Aku disini" serunya tatkala suara Sakura tak juga terdengar. Rasa takut mulai menyerangnya, tetapi dia buru-buru mengenyahkannya. Ah, cuma kecemasan orang tua, ia membatin.

Tapi, ia tak jua mendengar suara langkah kaki menaiki tangga, tak ada pula suara gaduh elevator yang bergerak naik dari garasi. Ia berusaha bangkit dari kursi malasnya yang bergaya _Queen Anne_, meraih tongkatnya dan tiba - tiba kepalanya terasa sedikit pusing. Ia merasa tidak seperti biasanya.

Tsunade menarik langkah ke jendela, ia dapat melihat jalan - jalan di kota bawah sana. Kendati kabut tebal menyelimuti kota, pemandangan mendebarkan itu masih dapat dilihatnya dari jendela rumah tua itu, sebuah rumah bangsawan yang dibangun di lereng tertinggi di San Fransisco pada pergantian abad.

Namun, terkadang rumah tua di Parnassus Heights itu terlihat sepi. Bak sebuah benteng kuno dengan pagar listrk dan kebun yang ditumbuhi _rhodondedron_ dan pakis - pakis liar. Rumah yang berpunggungan dengan lahan luas tempat berdirinya universitas kedokteran itu, tetap saja tampak terisolasi dari dunia luar.

Oh, sebenarnya ia tak benar - benar sendiri. Ia memilki banyak pelayan, tentu saja, tapi keluarganya sepertinya telah menolak keberadaannya.

_Demi Tuhan,Tsunade bergembiralah. Kau bukanlah perempuan tua yang ingin dikasihani. Tinggal disini adalah pilihanmu sebagai seorang Haruno. Kau telah memilih begitu._

Tsunade mengedarkan pandangan ke jalan di luar pagar listrki rumahnya. Matanya tertumbuk di suatu tempat dimana sebuah mobil polisi biasanya parkir selama 24 jam. Mobil _Chevy_ milik polisi itu menghilang dari tempat ia biasa parkir, di dekat lampu lalu lintas yang menyala buram kebiruan.

_Aneh sekali._

Kenapa polisi itu begitu cepat pergi setelah kejadian itu? Setelah mereka menuduhnya membantu menantu perempuannya kabur dari penjara, dan setelah keributan itu, ketika detektif - detektif kasar itu muncul di pintu rumahnya dan bersikukuh menuduhnya telah menyembunyikan seorang penjahat atau semacam kebusukan. Karena itulah Tsunade merasa jengkel.

Ketika sedang menikmati malam, Tsunade tiba - tiba merasakan hawa dingan menyelusup. Diterangi cahaya redup dari sebuah lampu antik. Sepasang matanya yang tajam menonjol di balik kacamata yang membantu penglihatnnya.

Kriet!

Suara pintu dibuka?

Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Suara terakhir itu bukan bagian dari kilasan imajinasinya.

"Sakura?" ia berseru lagi.

"Sayang, kaukah itu?"

_Siapa lagi?_

Hari minggu dan senin malam ia biasanya sendirian di rumah. "Temannya", Shizune biasanya pergi ke luar kita bersama saudara perempuannya dan Ayame si tukang masak, sedang cuti selama 2 hari. Orochimaru menyelesaikan pekerjaannya setiap pukul 6 sore kecuali tsunade meminta bantuannya, dan biasanya tsunade tidak keberatan sendirian. Ia menikmati kedamaian & kesunyian rumahnya. Tetapi malam ini…

Tsunade melangkah ke lorong yang memisahkan ruang tamu dengan kamar tidurnya.

"Sakura?" ia memanggil sambil menuruni tangga. Ia merasa bodoh. Apakah ia mengalami paranoid di usianya yang telah lanjut?

Dibawah lampu malam yang temaram, ia melihat lantai keramik yang licin di ruang masuk, meja ukir peninggalan Louis XVI, dan pohon Ficus serta jade di dekat jendela kaca yang melengkung di dekat pintu depan.

Semua pada posisinya semula.

Tapi tidak ada Sakura.

_Aneh_ pikir Tsunade lagi. Ia menggosok-gosok lengannya

Demi Tuhan! Tsunade berusaha menguasai dirinya. Ia membiarkan imajinasi liarnya menegmbara. Ia segera berusaha menguatkan yang ia lakukan ketika menonton film Alfred Hithcock secara maraton dalam lima hari.

Jadi, dimana gerangan Sakura?

Ia merogoh saku sweternya yang tebal, mencari benda sial bernama ponselnya. Tak ada.

Saat berbalik mengahadap ruang tamu, Tsunade mendengar suara ketukan pelan, suara langkah kaki bersepatu kulit, di atas lantai kayu.

Mendekat.

Ia mencium aroma parfum yang hampir-hampir ia lupakan, membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri.

Jantungnya nyaris berhenti manakala ia melihat sesuatu ia melihat sesuatu di belakang pundaknya. Ia berbalik. Sesosok bayangan begerak menuju kegelapan koridor di dwekat kamar tidurnya.

"Sakura?" bisiknya entah pada siapa.

"Kaukah itu, sayang? Jangan bercanda. Ini tidak lucu."

Kata-katanya tertelan ditenggorokan.

Sesosok perempuan muncul dari persembunyiannya dibalik kegelapan. Tsunade terhenyak. Terpaku selama beberapa waktu.

"Kau!" serunya sambil menangis. Ia panik dan perempuan dihadapannya terenyum, tidak, lebih mirip seringai dingin dan keji dari manusia berhati iblis.

Tsunade berusaha melepaskan diri. Belum sempat ia mengangkat kaki, sebuah tinju menghantam keras wajahnya. Tangan perempuan yang lebih muda darinya itu menangkapnya dan menarik tsunade yang tersungkur dikakinya.

"Jangan!" teriak tsunade. Sialnya tongkat yang ingin ia gunakan untuk melawan sosok perempuan itu terlepas dan jatuh dilantai bawah.

"Jangan lakukan ini!" panik tsunade.

Terlambat.

Sekejap tubunya dinaikkan di atas susuran tangga. Didorong ke ruang terbuka dimana lampu kristal chandelier tergantung. Ia menjerit, menggapai-gapai menyedihkan. Tubuhnya meluncur deras ke bawah.

Meja louis XVI menyambut tubuh tsunade di ruang masuk.

Kengerian memilukan terjadi saat tubunya menghantam lantai dengan suara tulang yang remuk berdebum menghantam keras lantai keramik.

Setengah detik matanya masih mampu menatap ke atas dimana perempuan itu berdiri angkuh penuh rasa kemenangan.

"Pembalasan itu menyakitkan, bukan?" perempuan itu menyeringai puas. Kemudian, hanya ada gelap…

To Be Continued

The Crazy Teams : Huwah, maafkan kami, sudah lama tidak update, tapi hasilnya mungkin (pasti) tak memuaskan…

Maafkan kami! Maaf, kegiatan kami di sekolah terlalu padat Y.Y  
Kami minta maaf sebesarnya!

Ah ya, chapter berikutnya juga mungkin akan makan waktu lumayan (sangat) lama…

Maafkan kami…

Tapi…

Mind to review?

Klik tombol dibawah~


End file.
